Following Your Dreams
by scottiedog
Summary: Crossover with Walker, Texas Ranger and JAG A enemy comes back to take revenge on Jack. Who is it and what does he want from Harm's daughter by taking Jack's.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

The Disclaimer: Walker, Texas Ranger is the property of Top Kick Productions, CBS, and Paramount. JAG is the property of DPB Productions, Paramount, and CBS. Later on I will be using character from Stargate Sg-1, they belong to Gekko Film Group and Show time Network, Inc./Sci-Fi Channel, MGM, Stargate SG-1 Productions(II), Inc. No infringement is infringement intended on either of these shows. This is a story out of my very over imaginative brain.

A/N: Trey and MacKenzie Catherine Rabb are mine. (If by chance I have borrowed them from someone, then they are yours, but if not they are mine.)

Prologue

AJ Roberts, taking after his name sake went into the SEAL's, and Mackenzie Rabb was just like her father and mother she wanted to be a fighter pilot but she didn't want to go into the Navy like her father, she wanted to go into the Marines like her great-uncle Matt, and her mother. Both were standing in the kitchen at the Roberts home.

"I need someone to train with, could you help me please?" pleaded the 16 year old from her standing position by the counter.

"I don't know, I'll have to talk it over with Mackenzie first, and you have to ask your parents," said the man standing over the sink washing a baby bottle that his little daughter would probably need in about 2 more hours.

"I know you want me to talk to mom and dad, but I want this to be a surprise, and I have already talked to Trey and Angela about this, does that count?" the girl countered back at him, with a pout that you knew she was a Rabb-MacKenzie mix.

"Oh, all right, but you have to promise me you will finish with top honors nothing less" he said with confidence because he knew when a Rabb promises they keep it.

"I promise. You know you are an okay guy even if you are a SEAL" she grinned.

"That's better than being an air dale and a Marine," he said laughing and then pulled away from the punch that came his way. Mackenzie went to the door and left.

AJ Roberts began thinking after Mackenzie left, that his aunt and uncle were in for an adventure of their lives once Mackenzie graduated from the Academy. He realized just then that he was going to have to remember a lot of the training the SEAL's gave him but to make sure he did not hurt his little cousin in the process. He looked at the paper that Catherine had left; the next year was going to be fun. The instructor for this little adventure that she had put him in would be taught by none other than Retired Texas Ranger Cordell Walker.

Chapter One

One year later

Washington, D.C.

The two individuals stepped up on to the mat waiting on each other to make the first move. They both had mask over their heads. They both listened to the instructor say "Never under estimate your opponent." In this particular test the instructor wanted his class to understand you can face any man or woman no matter your height and no matter how large your opponent was.

The two individuals blocked each others moves until the taller of the two slightly looked away and other brought her opponent down. Nobody knew it was Mackenzie Catherine Rabb underneath all the baggy clothes. Everyone said that she had her dads smile and body language, but the rest of her they said was all her mother, slightly dark skinned, brown eyes, and body that most young girls would die for.

When MacKenzie pulled off her mask everyone gasped. To Mackenzie she took it like any other ROTC Marine Corp cadet, she stood with a stoic face. No one in her class knew that she is the daughter of a Marine Corp Colonel that was in the Reserves and a recently appointed JAG, none other than Harmon Rabb Jr. himself.

Looking right at Mackenzie the instructor said in a voice that was loud enough for everyone could hear and said "Well, Miss Rabb you have proven my point" then directing to the rest of the class "whether your opponent is a woman or man you need to focus on the task at hand not whether or not they are male or female."

As the instructor was talking the other opponent took off his mask to reveal who he was. It was none other than Mackenzie's brother in law Captain AJ Roberts.

Up in the stands sat Trey, other wise known as Harmon Rabb III, and his parents Mac and Harm. Trey glanced over at his parents and the surprised looks on their faces when they found out it was their daughter and that her opponent was none other than their godson. Trey had to drag them to this final competition, not that they were not involved in their children's lives they were, its just that with his mom working at the Pentagon and his dad running JAG their lives were busy. He pacifically went to their perspective CO's and ask ed if they could take the afternoon off for this competition. If his parents found out about it, they would probably key haul his butt off the nearest ship, but when they find out that both of their CO's were interested in hearing about his sister's future in the Marine Corps he believed that they would forgive him.

The next competitors were from a place called Cheyenne Mountain and nobody knew that they were also Mackenzie's friends, and one she was hoping to be more than friends with. Mackenzie leaned over to her friend Josephine, known as Jo to her friends, and whispered "Put him on his butt". The friend nodded her agreement and with in minutes she literally put him on his butt by throwing him over her shoulder and onto the mat with a knee in his back.

Mackenzie looked up and saw Josephine's parents, Jack and Sam O'Neill in the stands with their best friends Daniel and Vala Jackson. They were just as proud of their daughter as her parents were of her. When the masks were removed, you could tell who Josephine was related to, she had her mothers blond hair and her fathers straight up and down figure, the other opponent had his father's allergies, and his poor eye sight but had the dark skin, dark eyes and stubbornness just like his mother and his uncle Jack, but to everyone else he was his father's son.

Unbeknownst to her parents she had been dating Daniel Jackson Jr. for about six months and hopefully when she went to the Academy with Josephine he would be her husband. She could hope and dream at this point but she sighed and looked forward to the day.


	2. Chapter 2 and Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Reception

After each competitor had done his or her part in the competition. They all headed over to McMurphy's for the celebration of the winners.

The bartender had set up according to the Navy and Rangers specifications. Everything was set for everyone to arrive.

The bartender also knew of two of the individuals that would be coming to this reception. Admiral Harmon Rabb and his beautiful wife retired Colonel Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb, who was in the reserves since they moved back from London a few years ago.

As she was contemplating the events so many years ago, they whole gang from the competition arrived. The first in line was the first four runners up, and then the big winner was Catherine MacKenzie Rabb. Boy she looked like her mother.

"Okay people gather around," said AJ Roberts loud enough for everyone to year. " When Catherine came to me a year ago, to participate in this program I had to realize that she is my 'cousin' and not hurt her, but in turn for not hurting her, I was hurt instead." Laughter following this statement, because everyone knew if you had a Marine for a mother and Navy air dale for a father you would know how to defend yourself.

"Thank you Cath, for keeping your promise. Congratulations!" Everyone clapped and cheered.

After a few minutes people started lining up for the food and then went to tables to enjoy the food. After the food was consumed, Catherine went over to the table where Daniel Jackson Jr. and his family were eating , waited a little for them to acknowledge her, and introduced herself.

"Hi I am Mackenzie Rabb. Everyone calls me Cath," she said to everyone at the table.

Jack O'Neill held out his hand "Hey, I am Jack" then making the introductions to everyone else at the table, "this my wife Sam, to her left is Vala, Daniel, and their son Danny. My daughter Jo should be back from the ladies room here pretty soon."

Cath's eyes stopped on Danny, and read in his expression that the time was just not right to say that they were dating, so she left it alone.

"Can you tell us a little a bit about yourself, if you don't mind me asking?" Daniel said.

"Oh, no that's fine. I am soon-to-be fourth generation air dale in my family. My brothers and my sister are as well. I will be getting a major in aerodynamics from the Naval Academy and minor linguistics. My mother speaks about 4 different languages fluently and I would like to follow her example."

"Oh great another scientist" Jack said under his breath. Sam heard him and gave him an elbow in the ribs and he gave harrumph as his answer.

Cath shook her head as she heard Jack's statement as well, then noticed that Sam gave him a jab in the ribs, 'good for her' she thought to her self. Then she noticed that Jack was getting kind of restless. She picked up on it because Jo does the same thing. "I think I'll head off to the restroom it was nice meeting all of you."

Cath headed straight for the ladies room; as soon as she got there she knew something was wrong, she could sense it. She looked around and found Jo's ribbon on the floor, and a note attached to it, that was written in old Russian dialect, so she went out of the door and nearly collided with her mom.

Seeing her daughter in distress asked, "Cath is everything alright?"

Cath shook her head No. "I need to go speak with General O'Neill about Jo would you mind coming with me."

"Sure honey" Mac said with concern in her voice. She glanced over to Harm, he saw her expression and headed over.

They both walked over where the rest of the Cheyenne Mountain team were seated. One look at Cath and they knew something was up.

"Cath" asked Jack with concern laced in his voice.

Cath wordlessly she held the ribbon and note and glanced at General O'Neill. "I noticed the way you were fidgeting on your seat, and I knew something was wrong. Jo fidgets when something does not feel right, we have been best friends through this whole competition and were able to get close." With her dads hands on her shoulders she knew that she would be able to continue "Mr. Jackson would you mind taking this for me" she handed the note and ribbon to Daniel, "I have learned a little from my mom about Russian dialect, but I do not know all of it. I thought you should have it."

Chapter Three

Daniel took the piece of paper and read the note. It was in exactly in a Russian dialect. After he read it he looked right at Jack and said, "Jack I think we need to take this back at the base."Jack I think we need to take this back at the base"

Jack looking at Daniel he knew from his expression that it was serious. His little girl was in trouble and there was no one to get her out of her situation. "Okay, I think its time to go."

They gathered all their stuff and headed for the door. Then Danny noticed that Mackenzie was standing there waiting for an explanation. "Umm, Uncle Jack"

Jack turned around and looked at Danny then at Mackenzie. "Oh boy" he muttered. "Cath, I am glad that were aware that my daughter Josephine was in danger. What we are about to do is very classified and I don't think your dad" glanced over at Harm "even has clearance."

Harm was looking like was going to say something, then changed his mind. He remembered that Bud had come across an email that was titled Operation Blue Book. He decided that he would talk to him in the morning for information, to help with search his daughter's best friend.

Next morning

0830 EST

"Attention on Deck" Harm heard as entered JAG Ops. "At ease everyone". Lt. Commander Roberts I need you to report to my office before the 0900 briefing."

"Yes, sir" Harm heard out of Bud as he walked to office and shut the door. This gave him ample time to come up with a question for Bud when arrived which was right about now...

"Admiral, Lt Commander Roberts is here to see you" said chief Petty Officer Lee.

"Send him in Petty Officer"

Bud walked in and stood attention, "Lt Commander Bud Roberts reporting as ordered, sir"

"At ease. And Bud sit down."

"Do you remember the email your found?"

"Yes. sir I do"

"Do you still have it?"

"Yes, sir" Bud searched in his briefcase and came up with the email and handed it to Harm.

Harm reached out and took the email from Bud. He started reading and realized that he needed to talk to the President about this, since it had his name on it. It was signed with the president seal of George Hammond. "Oh Boy" muttered.

"Excuse me, sir" Bud uninterrupted Harm's thoughts.

"Yes Bud" Harm answered.

"Did you just say 'Oh Boy' sir"

"Yes I did Bud"

"I need you to contact the chief of staff of the White House and get him on the horn for me. This is not going to be easy."

The intercom sounded "Admiral there is a Texas Ranger out here that would like to talk to you."

"Who is it, Petty Officer?"

"Retired Texas Ranger Walker and the new Texas Ranger Captain James Trivette."


	3. Chapter 4 and Chapter 5

Chapter Four

"Please send them in Petty Officer" Harm said. The he lifted his finger from the intercom and looked at Bud.

The door opened to reveal the Texas Rangers. One was a tall black man with white hat at his side with blue shirt on, and tan pants, while the other Harm knew because of the previous mission that they were on to get Mattie out of the clutches of his nemesis Clark Palmer.

"Hey Harm" replied Retired Ranger Texas Cordell Walker, turning to his right he introduced his former and best friend, "this guy to my right is my best friend Ranger Captain Jimmy Trivette."

Harm held out his hand and greeted the man. He reminded Harm of Sturgis in some ways, and other ways of Jack Keeter. "Welcome to JAG Ops" he said to both men.

Turning to Harm, Walker said "We came by to see if there is anything we can do to help in locating the bridesmaid for the wedding."

"Yes you can." Harm said looking at the piece of paper he had in his hand. Then realized that Bud was still in the room, and noticing that he was desperately trying not go open mouthed at the black man, standing not 2 feet from his chair.

"Bud" Harm said in his most stern voice that he very seldom used for his children but lately with his staff.

"Yes, sir" Bud said turning his head to look at the Admiral and his best friend.

Harm started to chuckle "Go ahead and ask your question"

Bud noticing that the heat was starting on his face, and realized in that instance he was caught. He turned to Jimmy and asked "Ranger Trivette sir were in..."

Jimmy realizing where this going said "Yes I was"

"I am sorry for staring" Bud apologized. "I would like to introduce myself" Glancing over at Harm and they both realized at the same moment that they had forgotten protocol of introductions. "I am Lt. Commander Bud Roberts."

He got a 'nice to meet you' from both of them. Then turning to Harm he said " Sir, I am going to call the Admiral"

"Dismissed"

As Bud left the office Harm turned to the two men. "Well gentlemen I think its time we meet with President Hammond." As so the three left the office. When they got to the Petty Officers desk he said, "Lee let Commander Austin when she comes out of court that she will be acting JAG until I get back."

"Yes, sir" the petty Officer replied.

Colorado Springs, Colorado

Cheyenne Mountain

All of the former members of SG-1 were seated around the table in the briefing room. O'Neill started his first question "Who has my daughter?"

Daniel answered "Ba'al"

Then next thing you knew the klaxon's were sounding and everyone in the briefing headed to the control room.

"Receiving IDC sir" replied the technician. "It's the Tokr'a"

"Open the iris" ordered Jack

In walked Anise through the Stargate. The technician at least heard at least three loud groans. Then in walked someone that Sam recognized from her memories of Jolinar.

"Josh" she replied in a whisper.

"Who?" asked Jack with a little bit of sarcasm and curiosity.

Looking at Jack she said "Josh was the brother to Martouf."

"Ah" Jack said with a little bit of disdain and a bit of jealousy.

Recognizing the signs of jealousy Sam reached and touched the General's arm and whispered "You are the only one I want." That perked the general up. Then the headed to the 'gate' room.

Anise came forward and greeted everyone. "We come with bad news. Ba'al has taken a young girl into his harem."

Josh spoke up "The operative that is working on Ba'als' ship had this sent out on one of the transports of one of the spy's that we have. Apparently the operative recognized the necklace and sent it to us so that we could give it to you." His hand held out a tiny necklace that Jack had given to Jackie at her competition just 6 hours ago.

"The girl that was taken is our daughter Jackie" Sam replied. She couldn't help but think of what Ba'al would do to Jackie when she found out she had a smart mouth just like her father and brain like mine. 'This had to end' she thought.

"Why don't we all go into the briefing room." replied the constant conscience of Daniel Jackson.

Chapter Five

Cheyenne Mountain

Colorado Springs,CO

They entered the briefing room and took their seats.

"I guess I'll start. My goddaughter was taken from a restroom in Washington D.C. Not 24 hours ago. She was in a self-defense competition earlier yesterday afternoon. She won 2nd place." Daniel stated to the group.

Looking at Daniel "I am sorry about your goddaughter" and turning to Jack and Sam "and your daughter."

More calm than he felt Jack looking at Josh and Anise asked "Do you know where Ba'als' forces are?"

He knew that every advantage that they had would bring Jo home to him and the family. It also told him of what Ba'al was capable of.

"He is going back to what used to be Abydos." replied Josh

Daniel hearing this was trying awful hard not pale, but was failing miserably. Everything that was taken from him from the beginning happened at Abydos. "Why does Ba'al want to go there?"

"Apparently he wants to start over and create his own army. He already has mother ships and a Stargate. According to our sources he is after someone that has dark hair, dark eyes, and dark skin." Anise said

Everyone except Teal'c paled. Teal'c just looked concerned. You could tell that through his eyes, even though he had a very stoic expression. Jack spoke up "We need to contact some friends in D.C. So can we take 10?" Everyone nodded.

White House

Washington D.C.

"Mr. President, Admiral Rabb and two Texas Rangers are here to see you" replied Bonnie, Hammond's secretary.

"Show them in Bonnie" President Hammond replied.

The three visitors walked in to the Oval Office. Harm stood attention as well as the Texas Rangers in front of the President. President Hammond walked around the desk and stated "At ease".

"What can I do for you gentleman?" asked President Hammond

"Mr. President, I need to know what Operation Blue Book is? Apparently one of the contestants from a self-defense competition was kidnapped. From I understand she is like a 'granddaughter' to you." asked Ham

Hammond paled and outraged that anyone found out about the Stargate. Trying to stay calm he asked "Admiral Rabb where did you get your information from? You and the public still do not need to know about it. And for the other, it would not happen to be Jack and Sam's oldest would it?"

"Respectfully Mr. President, one of my officers found out about it before it went into the recycle bin permanently. And to answer your question it was Josephine O'Neill."

"Dog gone it!" Exclaimed President Hammond. Just then his red phone rang he picked it up. "Hammond"

"George, Jo has been kidnapped by Ba'al" Jack stated without preamble. Jack always liked to get to the point even even when he was being a donkey's hind end..

"Hey got company" Mr. President replied.

"You can tell them. Knowing what I saw in Admiral Rabb's eyes at the competition that he would try to get to the bottom of the kidnapping. You might as well tell Jo's self-defense teacher and his assistant as well." Jack realized that he and Harm were a lot alike. They both would move the entire galaxy and the entire earth just find their perspective daughters.

"Alright I will, but I think it would be better coming from you and the rest of the team, who I assume is standing around that office desk as we speak." President Hammond said.

"Ya think" Jack stated with a sarcastic tone, as he looked around and saw all his former teammates huddled together in the office.

Mr. President chuckled, "I will send them to Colorado. Talk to you later Jack" and then hung up the phone. Reached into his desk and pulled out some paper work to be sent to Jack and the rest of the mountain. Turning to the Admiral and his friends, "I need you to take this to Jack in Colorado Springs, CO at NORAD."

Harm and his companions nodded, and left. 'I wonder what that was about' he muttered to himself. "Well gentleman I guess we head to our respective wives at let them know we are going on a little trip."

A MOTHER SHIP HOVERING

OVER ABYDOS

Ba'al walked into the cell chamber that set up for his soon to be beautiful mistress. The guard opened the door and looked at the prisoner. She was light complicated, brown eyes, with blond hair. This isn't the right one. He looked over at the guard and yelled in Gou'ld "You got the wrong one."

The young girl looked at Ba'al and blurted out in Gou'ld and with a sarcastic tone replied "Ya think!"

Ba'al turned around and immediately knew who she belonged to. His switch to English "Your impudence will get you in trouble Miss O'Neill."

Jo looked at him in shock and anger. "First of all why did you kidnap me and second how do you know my name?"

"The answer to your first question is of no concern to you, and second I know O'Neill." He turned and left out of earshot.

"Go find the young dark beauty and if you mess this up you will die by my hand." he ordered the guard. Never even realizing that the guard was none other than R'yac son of Teal'c working with the Tokr'a on assignment.


	4. Chapter 6 and Chapter 7

Chapter Six

**Aboard Ba'al's Mother ship**

R'yac reached the communications room on the Gou'ld vessel he said "Need to send a communication to locate dark skinned one on Earth by orders of Lord Ba'al." R'yac hated saying Lord when actuality Ba'al was just a false god and as the Taur'i would say 'a pain in the behind'.

While sending his message to their contact on Earth, he also sent a discreet message in morse code to the Tok'ra base. Ry'ac was very happy that Jacob/Selmac had taught the young ones to learn morse code just in case they needed to send a message through so the other false god would not be able to detect.

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Colorado Springs, CO**

Sgt. Parker is sitting at the computer terminal in the control room and noticed that the computer was giving off what she thought was morse code. She went over where Dr Jackson kept his extra paper and pencil and grabbed them. Sgt Parker started writing out what the message said. She turned to Harriman, "I think we need to page General Carter-O'Neill to the control room".

Harriman looked over her shoulder and read the message and agreed with her. He turned to the p.a. System and announced "General Carter to the control room, General Carter to the control room."

Hearing her name being called Sam started toward the control room. When she got there the computer was giving off a morse code system without the aide of the Stargate. "What's going on?"

Sgt Parker turned toward General Carter and said "I think you need to see this." She handed Sam the piece of paper. It was an old morse code her dad had taught when she was little. "Sgt Parker how did know what this was?"

"My dad was old Navy pilot, he taught me it so that I would be able to contact him if ever I got into trouble." As she was saying this Parker noticed that General O'Neill and Teal'c were coming in along with Daniel.

Daniel looked over Sam's shoulder "Sam I think Jack needs to see this." He gently took the piece of paper out of Sam's hand and gave it to Jack. Jack looked over it and said "I need to make a phone call." And turned around and left.

Teal'c slightly turned to Daniel and Sam waiting patiently for the explanation he knew was coming. Daniel noticed and explained. "Um, Ry'ac is apparently on Ba'als ship and is warning us about a kidnapping that is going to happen." Sam and Teal'c looked at him with more questions in their eyes.

"I keep in contact with R'yac with morse code." About that time the klaxons sounded and the IDC was the Tok'ra again.

Josh and Anise went to the gate room with everyone else. The whoosh from the Stargate activated and in came a person landing hard on the ramp. We the gate shut down they turned the person over and discovered it was R'yac beaten up and bloody. To everyone in the gate room it was a warning to all that Ba'al would take out anybody that got in his way of his future queen.

**In Route to Cheyenne Mountain**

Harm is on the phone with Jack when he hears sirens go off.

"Harm land in Colorado Springs, and we will have someone pick you all up at the airport, I have to go, but someone will be there."

"Okay, ETA will be in about an hour. Please DO NOT be late my wife is a General in the Marine Corps and she will kick you butt to the moon and back if you are late."

Jack laughed, " I hear that. Talk in an hour"

**Inside Cheyenne Mountain**

_Gate Room_

SF's were picking up R'yac off the ramp when Jack got to the Gate Room. "What happened?"

R'yac looked at both General O'Neill and General Carter. He understood from looking at them that he needed to explain himself. "Ba'al sent me as a message that he will get what he wants."

"Patronizing jackass" he murmured. Sam looked over at him and put a hand on his arm, and quieted down. "Debrief in 2 hours." Looking at Daniel, "Space Monkey, need you pick up Harm, Cordell Walker, and Jimmy Trivette along with their wives." He raised a hand just in case Daniel was going to protest. "Harm needs you at Colorado Springs Airport in one hour. Harm said he would kick our six if we were late."

"Take R'yac to the infirmary. Let Dr. Frasier look at him." Sam stated

R'yac looked at Sam with a question in his eyes. Teal'c seeing his son's questioning look said, "Cassandra Frasier is now the doctor here."

R'yac bowed his head in answer and went to the infirmary with the SF's patrol.

**Colorado Springs Airport**.

The plane touched down on the tarmac which Harm was grateful for. He still had a hard time getting used to some else piloting an aircraft instead of him. Mac looked over and saw that Harm released the air that he was holding and said "Still having a hard time letting some one else fly the plane, flyboy?"

Harm chuckled, "Yes, Marine I am"

Walker also noticed the air leaving Harm's lungs and glanced over at Jimmy and just smiled. Walker had many a discussion over flying planes, and Walker being in control. Alex also looked between Harm, Mac, then Walker and Jimmy and understood what was going on. Alex got up after the plane had landed and went over to Mac and said in a quiet voice, "Walker has the same problem that Harm does but with his numerous awards in karate and tae kwan do he had to force himself not to try to take over."

Walker hearing the conversation leaned over and said "You have the same problem as I do, but I hide it better" and walked off to meet the other men to meet the person that is to pick them up. Mac, Alex, and Erica just shook there head at the men in their lives.

Daniel was standing to one side looking at the people that got off the plane. He finally saw Harm, Walker and and African-American man with them. Then noticed that the wives were trailing behind to give the men time to talk to him.

When Harm reached Daniel he introduced the third man that made up their trio. "Daniel I would like you to meet Jimmy Trivette is the Captain of the Texas Rangers in Dallas, Texas" with the first of the introduction was made the women made it to where the men were "and his wife Erica."

Daniel held out his hand to both of them. "Hi. Daniel Jackson"

"It is a surprise to have someone here on time. Harm said that Jack tends to be late." Mac said with a little smile on her face.

Turning to Mac Daniel said "He usually is unless we go someplace that he enjoys and then he right on time." Tuning to the men and women "Why don't we head to the SUV outside and I will let the SF's get your luggage. When we get back to the mountain I'll explain what we do but not here."

Everyone nodded there heads okay.

Chapter Seven

Daniel, Harm, Mac, Walker, Alex, Trivette and Alex entered Cheyenne Mountain complex. Daniel showed his ID, then asked each one to show their ID to the SF that was standing at the front gate.

They all showed their ID and received guest badges until otherwise notified.

They we went to level 16, then Daniel signed in, and had everyone else sign in as well. He turned to the SF standing guard "Please inform General O'Neill we are on our way down." The SF nodded, then turned to phone as the rest of Daniel party went into the elevator. Picking up the phone Sgt. Guilden called General O'Neill and waited for the General to pick up.

"O'Neill"

"Dr. Daniel Jackson are heading down to you, sir"

"Thank You Sgt."

"Yes, sir" and he hung up the phone.

In the Elevator of Cheyenne Mountain

"How many levels is this?" Trivette asked

"28 Levels" Daniel answered

**Outside of the Elevator heading to Jack's former office.**

Stepping out of the elevator Daniel led the party to General Landry's office. He stopped at the office door and wrapped on the door gently. "Enter" he heard from within.

Daniel entered General Landry's office noticing the blinds were closed and that Jack was standing with his back to the other door leading to the briefing room.

General Hank Landry motioned for Jack. "Why don't you do the honors?"

Jack turned to Daniel and he nodded. Jack knew that Daniel had left the explaining up to him. But the techno-babble he would leave to Carter and Daniel. "Hank from right to left Admiral Harmon Rabb, General Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie of JAG, Retired Texas Ranger Cordell Walker, his wife District Attorney Alexandra Cahill-Walker, Captain Jimmy Trivette of the Texas Rangers police force and his wife Erica Trivette. Their children were also in the competition as well as Jo."

"Well, I need you all to sign non-disclosure agreements." Looking at the three lawyers in the group he said "He made read these for everyone else in the group, but these have to signed before we can explain what we want you all to do and what is hiding behind these blinds."

All of them looked over the agreements and signed them. Then handed them back to Landry. Turning to Daniel he said "Your on Jackson"

"Jack would you open the blinds and then step into the breifing room so they see what I am about to explain to them."

"Sure, Space Monkey."

Daniel groaned. He lead the group to the briefing room and explained where a they found the Stargate.

Looking at the Stone Ring,"This is the Stargate?" said Trivette in astonishment.

Daniel chuckled, "Yes"

Looking down at the Stargate with a pained expression on his face Jack said "This is why we wanted all of you here. Jo is with a guy I really dispise! He held me captive before Jo was born and it took all of SG-1 to get me back. Then later he used mind games to say that he had my best team, but they were underground and were able to get back with tenacity and determination that the team is legend for."

Turning to Harm and Mac he stated the latest intel that they acquired from Ry'ac. Mac spoke first with as much fire as a mother bear would. "That jackass wants MY baby. Over my dead body."

"General" then more softly "Mac, that is just the reaction he wants from us so that he can have control. I assure you he WILL NOT get it. If or when Cathy does get taken by Ba'al. We will get her back" then swallowed and knew that Sam would kill him but doggone it he had his daughter "even if I give myself to him again. And I be damned if he is going to take my daughter or my wife away from me." he said the last with vengence.

P.A System went off "Level 16 to General O'Neill, Level 16 to General O'Neill"

Jack picked up the phone "O'Neill"

"We have stopped a very irrate ROTC Cadet from entering the gate."

"Hold the person. Daniel and I will be right there."


	5. Chapter 8 and Chapter 9

_Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Disclaimers: See Prologue

Chapter Eight

**Aborad Gou'ld Mothership**

_Ba'al's throne room_

A Jaffa enters into the throne room with his blood test back from the test aquired while the girl was unconscious.

"My lord" he states in front of Ba'al

"What is it?" asks Ba'al

"I have the test results you ordered from the young lady that is the cell" asweres the Jaffa

"Well, what are the result?"

"My lord, she had naquadah in her blood and small traces of Ancient" the Jaffa answered his lord.

"I want you to bring her before me" answered Ba'al with frustration in his voice as well as curiousity.

The Jaffa turned away from Ba'al and went directly to the cell that the girl was in.

Meanwhile in the cell Jo was starting to sing her favorite song. She had accepted the Lord Jesus as her Saviour when she was in the competition with Cathy but at the time did not know that her faith was going to be tested so soon. Jo knew the only way out of this was prayer so she prayed and then started remembering songs that Cathy had taught when things got hectic. The song was "My Desire" by Jeremy Camp. She started singing the song when the Jaffa came to the door. He couldn't understand the language but didn't understand the peaceful expression on her face either.

From her stand point Jo watched the Jaffa unlock her cell indicated for her to leave the cell with a pointed look in her direction. She followed him into the throne room of Ba'al while still singing. She found out rather quickly that the Jaffa wanted silence when he shoved the length of the long staff along her back, so she became quiet quickly. Jo also realized immediately that she could pray silently while being escorted to where ever they were going.

Jo was lead into the throne room where she realized that she was going to be like Paul and Silas, tortured. She saw on the table was the stuff that her dad was given when he was captured by Ba'al. Jo also knew that she would brought back to life by technically advanced tomb too.

Before Jo knew what was happening she thrown against the metal grate that was like a magnet. She turned around and looked at Ba'al.

Jo also knew that her mouth was going into trouble. She tried remain calm but it was hard. Jo asked in a sarcastic tone, "Well snake head what do you want?"

Ba'al laughed "You're certainly your O'Neill's daughter. Your sarcasim matters little to me, but a friend of yours does and I want to know where she is "

Jo looked him straight in the eye and said " Right now I do not know where she is."

Ba'al did not believe her so he said "You lie" and the first knife hit her flesh.

Jo grunted with pain.

Sometime had passed as Jo was getting tortured by Ba'al and him not beleiving her in her answered so Jo started to sing before she passed out.

Everytime she was brought before Ba'al she started to sing. This inferiated Ba'al to no end. He wanted her to be quiet.

Ba'al had enough of her singing. It was like she was worshipping but not to him. This made him mad because he felt like he was a god and no one should except him. He finally shouted, "Will you stop singing." Jo stopped singing. She had finally got his attention.

"Now where is she?" Ba'al demanded

"You know the answer to that question snake head" Jo said sarcasticlly

Ba'al was furious. Finally he called "Jaffa Kree" The Jaffa came into the room, " Take her back to the cell and let her suffer with her wounds."

Jo was led back to her cell and prayed that everything was okay back home.

Chapter Nine

Jack headed up to the surface with Daniel in tow. As he got to the surface he recognized the cadet, and approached by saying, "What the heck are you doing here?" Jack was beyond ticked but holding it in quite well.

"I want to help find Jo and oh by the way your security here stinks" Cath said

"Why do you say that?" asked Daniel curiously.

Turning to Daniel, Cath said "Well for one, your SF did not know I was on him until I was up in his face."

"Pray tell, how did you do that?" asked Jack with bit of sarcasm in his voice but wanted to know the answer like right now.

"By having a airdale for a father and a Marine for a mother. It also helps if said airdale used to be undercover on assignment with the SEALS."

After hearing what Cath said Jack and Daniel only had to shake their heads. Turning to the SF standing at the gate he said, "Please inform Admiral Rabb that we have acquired another helper for our assignment, and to get his butt up here ASAP."

"Yes, sir" said the SF. Who took the phone and dialed down to the briefing room.

Meanwhile in the briefing room

"I wonder what is taking so long?" asked Vala

"Vala is Daniel Jr living here on base?" asked Mac. Everybody including her husband had turned to her with her surprise of changing the subject. Mac looked at Harm and the inner conversations that was going was quick and decisive.

Everybody was looking really uncomfortable until Harm's face turned pale.

"Mac, what is going on?" asked Sam

"Daniel Jr. is gone from the Mountain" Mac said with a little bit of trepidation.

"How do you know this?" asked Vala concern lacing with her question.

"I sometimes can find people who are close to me or my family. In May of 2001 I was able to find Harm when he went down over the Alantic, and I have also have found my 'sister' when she was lost" Mac said.

"So, do you know where he is?"

"Not specifically no, but I do know that something is about to happen to him."

Then the phone rang and every one stopped their conversation. When the phone was put back in its cradle the SF with the phone said, "Excuse me, ma'ams, sirs." Turning to Rabb he said, "General Jack would like you to go to the surface, it seems your daughter has arrived and that you are to go the surface ASAP."

Harm got up from the table and headed to the surface to meet his daughter, and he definitely knew which one it was

When Harm got up to leave Mac turned to Sam, "Do you have a map some of the solar system?"

"You mean to tell me that...?" asked Sam and glancing over at Vala knew that she wanted to ask the same thing.

"Yeah, I do, and your going to need plenty of fire power to get Jo out of there and home. As far as Daniel Jr. is concerned he is gone from the mountain and off base. He took something that will come in handy if it is not destroyed first."

So Sam got up and as she got both maps for Mac she said, "Alex, you and Erica can help with this. Walker and Trivette I need you two find me a board to put these maps on. There should board's in that storage room off to the right of Landry's office."

Walker and Trivette got up to get the board for Sam and Mac.

Aboard Ba'als Mothership over Abydos

"My lord, there is a security breach in the launch bays" said one of the Jaffa Serpent gaurds.

"Find out who it is, and bring me the prisoner?"

"Yes my lord" and he turned to do what his 'lord' had told him. But he was going to disobey that order and get Miss Jo out of the cell one way or another. He went to Jo's cell and opened the door, then very hurriedly grabbed her arm and led her to the launch bays..

Mar'ac decided it was time to let the person know that he had been detected.

"Sir, you have been detected."

"oh Crap" Daniel Jr. muttered." Please hurry we do not have much time."

Mar'ac grabbed Jo and put her in the glider and then asked, "Can you fly this thing?"

"Yeah, my uncle taught me" Daniel Jr. said. He was not going to let Mar'ac know that it was Teal'c that had taught him from an early age about the death gliders. Everybody thought he was a geek but he was smarter than he looked, which he learned very quickly from his 'uncle' Jack.

"I will open the launch doors" said Mar'ac.

Just as the doors were open and the glider disappeared Mar'ac knew no more. Ba'als First Prime was standing there with a zat gun in his hand. He reached for the communcation device and said "My lord Ba'al the one called Mar'ac is gone and so is the glider, but with the homing becon it will not get far."

In the throne room Ba'al was pleased, but on the glider Daniel Jr. shocked about the homing beacon. Then Daniel Jr. sent a morse code distress signal to earth, hoping upon hope that it would get there in time to pick up both him and Jo.

Unbeknownest to Daniel Jr. and Jo, that they were leading Ba'al straight for Catherine Makenzie Rabb and Cheyenne Mountain.


	6. Chapter 10 and 11

Disclaimers: See Prologue

_A/N: Change the last paragraph of chapter ten. __Thank you ALIMOO1971 foryour help! __Hope this makes sense now._

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Mac really wanted to use a office for this but with time running short she felt like she did not have much choice. Turning to Sam she said, "Is there any possible way the both of us can stay in the briefing room?"

"Why?" asked Sam

"One I feel comfortable just the two of us and second I think that it will give Harm, Jack, Walker, and Trivette time to get geared up while we work on this." Mac said with conviction.

"That sounds reasonable." Sam said and then turning to the other guys in the room she said, "Why don't you go to the cafeteria and get something to drink while we do this, and then when we have something we will let you guys know."

Walker and Trivette both nodded their heads and headed out of the briefing room to the cafeteria. Sam turned back to Mac, " Ok it is just us"

"Why don't we sit down so that way I can concentrate on where Jo is." Mac answered.

They both sat down. Mac grabbed Sam's hands and started to concentrate on where Jo was. Mac started getting a picture of the stars and then saw the glider as well as the Gou'ld mothership as well as the planet that they were passing. When Mac opened her eyes and looked at Sam and said Let's look at the map."

They both went over to the map and Mac was able to point out where Abydos was and then was able to point where the glider and mothership was to relation to Abydos. Sam was shocked that Mac was able to pin point where everything was. Sam immediately went to the phone in the briefing room and dialed the first check point, then the guard shack. She was thankful that she was able to get a hold of it, "May I speak to General O'Neill please." She waited and then heard someone pick up.

"O'Neill"

"Jack it is Sam. You, Daniel, and Harm better get up. Ba'als on his way"

"You sure" Jack asked.

"Yes" Sam answered frustrated.

"We will be able down there in 10" Getting off the phone with Sam, Jack turned to everyone in the room and said, "We need to head to the briefing room."

Harm looked at Jack and muttered, "Mac did it." Everyone except Cath looked to Harm like he lost it. Harm said, "Mac was able to locate Jo. We better head to get to the briefing room, and I think Mac will explain when we get there."

When they all arrived at the briefing room, Sam was on the P.A. Calling for Walker and Trivette to come to the briefing room. As soon as Walker and Trivette got in the briefing room, things were explained to everyone what had happened.

Jack made a decision in less time than it took to blow up a sun. "We have a go. Alex you can stay here and work on our legal end. Harm, Walker, Trivette, Sam, Mac and Cath go suit up. I will follow in 5."

**On board the glider**

"Ugh!" Jo felt like she had a nail in her head.

Ry'ac heard her and said " You will be okay soon. Ba'al really did a number on you. I had a time getting you in the glider."

"Ya think" Jo said sarcastically. Then Jo changed her tune, "I am sorry, sometimes when I get stressed out I talk like my father."

"I have noticed that. Ba'al is right behind us. I just hope your people were able to get my message I sent." Ry'ac replied.

**On Thor's ship called the Janet Frasier**

Thor cocked his head and then moved some stones. He noticed that there was a Gou'ld ship entering Earth's space belonging to Ba'al going after a glider. Then he noticed that mothership was firing at the glider. Thor moved the stones to beam them up to his ship after he recognized from their body signatures that one was human and the other tok'ra. Just as he was beaming them to his ship, Thor, noticed that the glider blew up.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Aboard the Janet Frasier**

The two occupants materalized on his bridge and then fell over. Thor also noticed that one was injured. As Thor did the bio-scan of the two occupants on his ship he found something interesting, the female was the daughter of Jack and Samatha O'Neill and that she had naquadah in her blood as well as ancient DNA. The male Thor noticed from the bio-scan was Teal'cs son Ry'ac.

Ry'ac looked at Thor and said, "Um, thank you."

"You are most welocme, Ry'ac son of Teal'c." Thor replied.

"How did you know my name?" Ry'ac looking at Thor like his was flabbergasted that the little alien knew his name.

"I did a bio-scan of you and Josephine O'Neil." Thor replied in a non-committal tone.

Ry'ac turning back to Jo and then looking at Thor he said, "We need to get her to a doctor."

"We need to put her into the bio-bed, it will heal her wounds and as tell me if there are anything else that is wrong." Thor replied.

**Cheyenne Mountain **

**Briefing Room**

Mac started and then breathed a sigh of releif. Harm noticed his wife tense up and then relax, "Mac are you okay?" he asked. Harm was dressed in green BDU pants, with black combat boots with a black t-shirt as well as a BDU green jacket.

"Yes, I am. Jo is safe for the moment. Right we need to be worried about Ba'al, he wants our daughter Harm."

"He won't get her, besides he'll have a very mad Marine if he did" Harm replied with some pride.

Mac looked at Harm and said, "By the way you look good in green."

"Just for the record Marine I look blue a lot better." Harm said with a impish grin.

"I know" she replied with the same impish grin.

They both laughed until they heared a throat being cleared. Mac and Harm both turned and saw Daniel standing looking at them. "We are ready when you are Harm."

"Okay be right down." Harm replied.

Daniel left the breifing room and headed down to the gateroom. When he got there he noticed Jack looking at him, "He'll be right down" Daniel replied.

Jack looked at the blast door and noticed when Harm came through he was dressed just everyone else and that he also had a P-90 with him. Jack looked at him with his usual CO glare. He also noticed that Harm did not back down.

Harm looked at Jack and answered his unspoken question, "I learned how to use this by a Marine that taught Mac everything that she knows. I also use one of these to compete with Mac when she has to keep her quals up."

Teal'c looked at Harm and asked, "Harmon Rabb your wife is a formital warrior?"

"Yes she is, Teal'c. She killed a terrorist, that wanted to destroy the United States, at point blank range. Mac has also saved my six on more than one occasion." As she said that in walked Mac with everything that Harm and then some.

Everyone looked at Mac. "What?" she said.

Jack was looking at her and noticed that she had everything that he had and then some, "Marines" he muttered. "Is everyone ready to go?" he asked. Everyone nodded.

He looked to the control room, "Dial her up, Sargent." The gate was dialed and kawooshed to life and all 6 individuals entered the horizon and exited on the planet of Abydos.


	7. Chapter 12 and 13

_A/N: As i have said previously, I have not updated due to deaths in the family and my daughter being out school._

_This chapter is corrected. The other one had misspelled words in it. So here is the corrected version. If there any words that are wrong please let me know. Anymore mistakes, they are mine._

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

The stepped onto Abydos and the hairs on everyones back was standing on end. Something was definitely wrong with this picture. Not only was there no one around, they were feeling like that they were being watched.

"O'Neill, I believe we are being watched" Teal'c said in a non-committal tone. He was feeling uneasy and knew that everyone else did too.

"Ya think!" Jack said sarcastically. He hated it when the enemy was just lurking around the corner with out showing themselves.

**Aboard the Janet Frasier**

"Thor, we have a problem" Daniel Jr. said with concern in his voice.

"What is the problem?" Thor asked.

"I just talked to R'yac at the SGC. My uncles went looking for me as well as Jo's parents. They are on Abydos. They are walking into an ambush. Is there anyway to get them out of there?" Daniel Jr. said with fear in his voice.

"Yes, as soon as they walk another couple of feet" Thor said.

"Which would be..." Daniel Jr. asked. He saw the bright light and should've known better.

"Thor, your timing is impecable" Jack exclaimed

"Indeed" Teal'c said.

Mac, Harm, Walker and Jimmy had their mouths open slightly, except Jack, Sam,Daniel, and Teal'c. Jack turned to Sam with a 'do you want to introduce them or you want me to' look. Sam shrugged and then motioned for Jack to go ahead.

"Mac, Harm, Walker and Jimmy this Thor the Supreme Commander of the Asguard fleet. Thor, Mac, Harm, Walker and Jimmy."

Thor blinked then said, "Please to meet you." Then turning to Jack, Thor said "Your daughter is in the bio-bed. Her injuries were severe but the bio-bed is healing them."

"So, she is going to be ok?" asked Sam with hopefullness in her voice.

"Yes," answered Thor.

**Chapter 13**

Jack and Sam were gratefully relieved that Jo was going to be ok. Then just as fast, changed gears.

"Thor, can you bring Catherine Mackenzie Rabb aboard. She should be with Alex and Erica in the SGC."

Thor moved toward his console to bring up Cat and found something blocking his attempt in bringing her up to the **Janet Fraiser.**

"I am unable to bring her up."

"What do you mean you can't bring her up?" Harm and Jack said in unison.

Mac closed her eyes for one brief moment and gasped. She started to sway and before she fell on the bulk head of the ship, Walker and Trivette caughet her. Mac looked right at Harm, ansiating every word she said, "He. Has. My. Baby."

Jack and Sam looked right at each other and said in unison, "Ba'al". Sam kinda figured in the back of her head that Ba'al was using a force shield.

"He is probably using an inpintrable force shield around them both." Sam said.

Harm, Mac, Walker, and Trivette looked at Carter like she had two heads.

Jack chuckled at everyone's looks and said, "I look at her like that to when she rattles off her technobabble."

Sam poked him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Ow! Carter," said Jack with mock indignation.

With the teasing aside, Harm said, "Is there any way to get her back?"

Thor looked at his control panel and said "Yes."


	8. Chapter 14

_A/N: Sorry this is so short. This chapter and the next are filler for the action to come._

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

****Chapter 14**

"General Carter, I believe a Tel'tak that the Tok'ra acquired has left their home world and is headed toward Ba'als territory" Thor said.

"Is there any way that we can follow it?" Mac asked in a desperate note to her voice.

"Yes, But due to the treaty I will not be able to enter his territory just stop prior to it" Thor said.

Sam knew from watching Jack, who had his hands in his pockets of his pants and bouncing on the heels of his feet, that he was about to rip Ba'al limb from limb but everyone else thought he was on a jubilant exercise.

"Then let's go" Jack said with little bravado as possible. Nobody knew it but maybe Sam, that he really wanted to get back at Ba'al for taking his daughter away from him.

"Then I will transfer all of you to some quarters." Thor said blinking his reply.

Later in Sam and Jack's quarters...

Sam sat on what the Asguard called a bed and heard the door chime. "Come in" Sam called out.

Mac entered the room that Jack and Sam shared. She had some trepidation of bringing this subject up. Harm and her had discussed it and felt it needed to be shared with Sam to what was going on with Jack.

Sam looked up when Mac entered and saw the pensive look. She understood that look because Sam herself had the same pensive look when she first met Jack.

"Mac?" Sam asked.

"Sam" Mac said.

Sam smiled, "I know what you are thinking and you are wrong in what you are thinking."

"What do think I'm thinking?" Mac asked.

"That you feel Jack is not taking this mission seriously. He wants to get your daughter back. What you are thinking is that he won't get Cat back but he will. He is taking this seriously, he just doesn't want to scare everyone. It is his way of protecting the people under him." Sam explained.

"He has a strange way of showing it." Mac said with a chagrined expression.

Sam smirked, "Yeah, he does but he does get the job done. He and Teal'c have said Daniel and my life more times that I can count. He just has a sixth sense of where the danger is."

Mac chuckled, "He would've made a great Marine."

Sam looked at Mac and said with a shack of her head and smile on her face, "Please don't let him hear you sat that."


	9. Chapter 15, 16 and Epilogue

_Sorry it has taken along time to update this story. I was finally able to get my thoughts together this Friday. So here it is with an Epilogue._

_A/N: There are references to three episodes. Kudos to those that can figure them out!_

_Happy reading!_

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: See Prologue

**Chapter 15**

On the bulk head of the ship stood Jack. He had no idea how they were going to get Cath back. The only thing he knew was to blow the ship up with Ba'al on it. 'With Sam, Daniel, Daniel, and Teal'C being with me it is like old times,' he thought.

Then he felt more than saw all three guys come up behind him. Jack knew that Walker already knew that he was sensing them. "What's up guys?" he said.

"All of us in our own right have been in a battle zone, we knew whats at stake, but we would like some intel on this Ba'al, if wouldn't mind?" asked Harm

Jack sighed, this was going to be hard. "Ba'al likes to torture his prisoners with knives, acid, etc. He wouldn't think twice abut getting rid of me. Anyway, Ba'al is the name of the snake. He hates being mocked."

"And you enjoy it." muttered Daniel

Jack heard him and gave him a glare.

"Anyway, when we go to get Cath **please **ignore him, he likes to be sarcastic and mock the gou'lds or in Jack's words 'the snake heads'" Daniel said while ignoring Jacks death glare.

Just then Thor called. 'Saved by the chime, Daniel' Jack thought.

"O'Neill, we are at the planet in question."

"Thanks Thor," Jack said "Please inform the ladies that we have arrived."

"I shall, O'Neill." Thor replied.

**Chapter 16**

After informing the ladies that they had arrived at the planet in question, they all went down to the surface and set their plan into motion.

Once they all had gotten into the ship Jack, Daniel, Sam, Teal'C, Harm, Mac, Jimmy, and Walker headed to the throne room, where they found Cath tied up ready to receive the symbiote.

Off in the shadows, Ba'al was watching with the jar in his hands getting ready to put his beloved queen in the beautiful young woman.

Mac sensed Ba'al before he could make his move, and shot the jar right out of his hands, like a momma bear protecting her young.

Jack noticed what she was shooting at the jar in Ba'als hands and knew that Mac would be killed by the ribbon device if he didn't do something so he pulled out his knife and threw it just as Ba'al raised his hand.

The rest of the gang got Cath untied and headed toward the co-ordinates Thor indicated to before they left.

"Mac and Jack, let's go!" shouted Daniel above the staff blasts and gunfire.

Jack and Mac came out of their trance and headed toward Daniel. Jack was glad that the rest of the team had planted C-4 along the way. This guy needed to be history.

As soon as they all got to the co-ordinates, Thor beamed them up and took off for home, all the while watching as Ba'al and his ship blow up.

Once they arrived home there was hugs all around, and Jack was glad that no was hurt.

**Epilogue**

_4 years and 9 months later_

I, Catherine Mackenzie Rabb, graduated with honors at Annapolis Naval Academy, was then transferred to Cheyenne Mountain for training in the death glider as well as the archeology with Dr. Daniel Jackson.

Today though I am getting ready to head through the Stargate with my team for the first time. 'Unlike, the other time where I was forced to go by the snake head Ba'al.' shuddering at the thought.

My team includes my immediate CO, Colonel Jeniffer Hailey, Lieutenant Josephine O'Neill, and Dr. Daniel Jackson Jr. We are going to a planet that has lost of artifacts for us to look at. We are designated SG-2 after General Ferreti and his team.

"Colonel Hailey you have a go." said General Sam O'Neill and General Sarah Mackenzie.

"And God speed," added retired Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill.

Catherine just smiled as she went up the ramp and followed her dream.


End file.
